


Todo Tuyo

by CielitoSerquel



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV), La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom/sub, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fifty Shades of Grey References, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielitoSerquel/pseuds/CielitoSerquel
Summary: Since the first meeting, Sérgio and Raquel felt a sexual tension settle in the first glance. Some time later, they meet, by chance, in a BDSM club, in which Sérgio knows her as Inspectora, a dominatrix capable of making anyone confess they're crimes.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor|Sergio Marquina
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fic and I'm very nervous and I want to know all your opinions about it as if you have any suggestions you can reach me on Twitter @CielitoSerquel. English isn't my first language so that might have a few mistakes.
> 
> Uma versão em portugues será postada no spirit ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio needs to remember who's his owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I can't believe I'm doing this!!! This is my first posted fic and I'm very nervous.  
> This idea is on my mind for a long time now and I just knew this would be the one I would post.
> 
> I dedicate this first chapter for my Sweethearts Chloé, the amazing writer who motivated me to go on with the story, Julia and Carolina my friends forever who always supported me no matter what happen and are always *virtually* screaming at me that I should go write. I love you girls.

"Get on your knees, put your hands behind your back"  
He lowered his head and obeyed without thinking twice, already feeling the handcuffs tight on his wrists.  
"What's your name?" She asked defiantly.  
"I'm the Professor" He replied quickly, confident that it was the right answer.  
The first blow came by surprise, the leather whip hitting his back in an intense burning that soon turned into a wave of pleasure.  
"What's your name?" Asked the woman in a firmer tone.  
"SERGIO, Sergio Marquina” sighed when he felt a hand caressing his hair, he had not disappointed her again.  
"Very well Sergio, why are you being punished?"  
A beat.  
The man thought about everything that had happened that day, trying to understand what error he was being punished for.  
"Because I didn't behave as I should" he said. Taking another hit, this time on the left side of his chest.  
"Because I disrespected my mistress" he spoke again, the woman agreed as the whip crackled over his other pec.  
With his gaze fixed on the ground, the only place allowed to look, Sergio watched the naked feet of the woman, who walked slowly around him, like a hunter prowling the prey.  
"And who is your mistress, señor professor?" She spoke to him in an almost mocking tone, caressing the naked man's kneeling body with the tip of the whip.  
"You" the man replied in a weak voice.  
One, two, three lashes on his belly, leaving a trail of pleasant fire on his skin, Sérgio already imagined the red marks that would be hidden under his clothes for the next few days, his little secret.  
"Please, Inspectora, you are my lady" she begged, already waiting for the pain that was to come.  
Unlike what he imagined, his hair was pulled back affectionately and the woman bent down until their faces were close.  
When their eyes finally met, something lit up and Sergio knew exactly what was all of that about.  
"You know what the answer is cariño, answer accordingly"  
"I, Sérgio Marquina, belong only to you Inspector, my lady, Raquel Murillo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very short chapter it's supposed to be like a teaser ;)) the next ones will be bigger.  
>  Tell me all your thoughts about it 🥰


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today we will see where it all begins, I really hope you like this one.  
> Big thanks for Chloe my proofreader and amazing friend, and thanks for all the kudos and comments I got in the first one. <3
> 
> There's a Portuguese version in Spirit fanfic if anyone is interested ;)

Looking at the large building in front of him, Sérgio wondered how he had get himself in that situation, it was his first day totally off in months and his plan to spend the day alone reading his books was destroyed by a swollen-faced Silene, stuffy nose and hoarse voice practically begging him to do "Just a little favor" for her, knowing that her older brother would never be able to deny her anything.  
Thus, the man with the glasses found himself in front of La Carpa, an imposing building where a huge company operated by one of the wealthiest women in Madrid, who coincidentally was the person Sergio would have to interview. For someone like him, used to always having everything planned, it was torture not knowing exactly what to expect, all he knew was that the person he would meet was Mrs. Murillo and would ask him some questions written by Silene, questions to ask which he didn't even have time to read in advance.  
Entering the company the first thing he noticed was the beauty of the lobby, all made of glass and steel, a perfect blend that showed delicacy and strength at the same time. Sergio went to the reception desk, being greeted by a serious woman dressed in an expensive and impeccable formal dress.  
“Sérgio Marquina, I came to speak with Ms. Murillo on behalf of Silene Oliveira”  
“Excuse me, Senhor Marquina" the woman, Sofia was the name on her badge, she looked at him with an air of superiority. “Miss Oliveira is expected, sign here, you must take the elevator on the right, 20th floor.”  
Sérgio laughs internally when the girl hands him a badge written VISITATION, identification was not necessary for them to realize that he did not belong there, an awkward nerd surrounded by elegant and powerful people.  
As soon as the elevator doors opened on the indicated floor, a woman with bulky blond curls smiled at him in a warm welcome, offered him water and indicated where to wait until her boss could see him. While waiting, the brunette imagined what the interviewed woman would look like, he visualized a woman in her 50s, in a bad mood and impossible to please, like the woman in a film that Silene forced him to watch “The devil wears Prada", Sérgio could see Silene proud that he made this reference, but also his disappointment that his brother had thought of the stereotype of a powerful woman.  
The office door opened, a short man with glasses came out looking like a few friends and marched to the elevator without looking at anything, looking at that scene Sérgio did not contain his rambling about the company owner again, it would be one of those arrogant women who think they're superior because they have money?  
"Mr. Marquina" the curly secretary's voice interrupted his daydreams "Mrs. Murillo is going to see you now" indicated to the open office door.  
From the moment Sergio entered that door, everything seemed to be in slow motion, the room was huge and well lit by windows that covered the entire wall, an office desk was accompanied by a huge black leather chair, which was turned over. with their backs to the door until the visitor's footsteps are noticed. The woman seated was without a doubt the most beautiful woman Sergio had ever seen in his life, her dark blond hair curled down her shoulders, her eyes were deep brown pits where the man wanted to get lost, her nose ring shone with sunlight illuminating her face even more. She wore a white turtleneck blouse that hugged her body perfectly, and when their eyes finally met, Sergio was sure that the one in front of him was not a simple woman but a goddess, a goddess that he would adore for his entire life. if I had the opportunity.  
"You are not Silene Oliveira" she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
“Yeah, no, I'm not. Silene is unwell today so I came in her place. ” He spoke nervous pushing the glasses “Sérgio Marquina”  
“Raquel Murillo, nice to meet you” The woman stood up slowly, extending her hand and biting her lip when his big hand covered hers, warming her skin and sending chills all over her body, their eyes were locked on each other and their hands held longer than normal.  
"Can we ... are we going to start the interview?" The silence was interrupted by Sérgio, who released his hand to push his glasses once more, a repetitive gesture of nervousness. Raquel just nodded and guided the man to a sofa further in the corner of the room.  
Sérgio was never a man interested in personal relationships or in looking at women with physical desire, even so, the moment Raquel started walking in front of him, he couldn't help but admire the way the dress pants accentuated his curves, her body was a vision of paradise making his imagination soar, along with the enormous desire to touch it. They sat on the sofas, facing each other, separated by a small table where the man dropped his tape recorder and the pad with the questions noted by Silene.  
Raquel leaned back in her seat, suppressing a smile while watching the clumsy man trying to organize his material and turn on the tape, when he finally managed to get the device to turn on he looked up to discover he was being watched, his cheeks got hot and his index finger was automatically for the glasses.  
"Can I record the interview?" He asked with a certain shyness.  
"It would be a waste of time if I said no after all this effort" she smiled "do we start then?"  
He nodded, watching mesmerized as the woman sat upright in the chair, she sighs and then pinches her hair in a pencil that Sergio had no idea where it came from, then Raquel signals for him to start the questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about it, any suggestions or critics are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! As always this chapter is for my girls and this one especially for Chloe.
> 
> There's a little tw/harassment, is just a mention of it in one phrase but I'll warn you anyways, the data I used about it is real, the number is from Brazil.
> 
> I really hope you like it, tell me everything after that.
> 
> Big thanks for all of you who gave kudos and commented, it makes me so so so happy.

“You are at the top of the list of the richest women in Spain, how does it feel to be in that position?”  
"It is an immense pleasure to be in this place, I’m always on top, in all my activities" She smirked looking at the man up and down "Even if it sometimes takes some effort"  
Sérgio, totally oblivious to the double meaning of speech, replied " Well, ambition is very important" pushed his glasses "but continuing, to what do you owe Carpa's success?"  
For a moment Raquel seemed to roll her eyes at the question, the brunette imagined that she was frequently asked about it.  
" Being a woman in this world everything is difficult, we must strive every day to get to a place where everyone respect us but at the end of the day business is just business , is about people Mr. Marquina , and I can assure you that I am very good with people. I always seek to know what they want, what inspires and motivates them, what they fear and avoid. Knowing the whole, having an excellent team of workers, trusting your instincts and logic are the essential steps for success. In addition to working hard, very hard.”  
"That is a somewhat very controlling point of view " The words escaped his mouth before he could hold them.   
" People often say that I am a bit of a controller," the blonde shrugged.  
" Do you feel like you have great power?" That question was not in Silene's notes, but Sergio cannot help it.  
"You see, I employ more than thirty thousand people, there are many people whose income depends on my commands, that gives me a certain sense of responsibility, or power if you prefer."  
Before the interview got out of hand, the man read the next question written on the paper in his hands.  
" Do you have any interests outside of work?"  
"I have varied interests, Mr. Marquina." A hint of a smile appeared on his lips " very varied."  
"But if you work so hard, what do you do to relax?"  
"To relax?" She raised her eyebrows "I exercise, read some books and masturbate, you know, to relax."  
Sergio held his breath, he had to fight so that his imagination won’t go to that woman in an intimate moment making him feel ashamed. His face turned red and he pushed his glasses with his index finger several times in a clear sign of nervousness as he tried to think of a coherent answer to that. At that moment Raquel Murillo became the most intriguing person in the world for him. She managed to catch him unprepared and make the man that was always prepared for any situation be lost, with no idea what to do in the next minute.  
"Yeah ... me too" he replied muttering and realized what he had said when he saw the blonde's surprised face in front of him "I mean, I also exercise and read books, I don't masturbate" A pause “ Well, I am no saint either, obviously sometimes it is not exactly possible to control needs . ” Another pause "I don't want you to think that I'm a pervert or something like that and can't control myself. Well, there's nothing wrong with the act either, some studies even say ..."  
Sérgio was interrupted by the woman's laughter and realized that he had lost himself in what his siblings called ' Teacher Lecture’. Embarrassed, he bowed his head, praying to all the deities to make him disappear, anything would be less embarrassing than his speech.  
“I'm sorry, I couldn't help it” Raquel said, still laughing “I wanted to see what the reaction of a man as serious as you would be with this statement.”  
Disconcerted, the man with the glasses did not answer, just concentrated on the last questions he had to ask before he could leave that place and hide from the shame that passed in front of that incredible woman.  
" What is it like to be a woman in the world of men?" He spoke sharply.  
"Have you noticed how men think they know a lot more about women than we do ourselves?" Asked the blonde , the man denied “ You men think you know everything : a different decision than you expected is hormone’s fault , a bad day is because you are menstruating and if you give a firm and serious answer it is clearly because you need to have sex with someone. I am privileged to be in this room right now , for my own effort, every step that a woman climbs in the business world is a thousand that men climb, but even so we keep fighting, we have to continue . I am a great entrepreneur, even if people see me, and see all of us who are in positions of power, as something fragile that should be doing other things than this world just because of having a vagina . Most of the employees at my company are extremely qualified women, who were unemployed because they reported it when they were harassed in their old job. 52% of people, mostly women, mas been harassed in the workplace , and most are used to it because it happens several times in a lifetime , this can not be considered right can it? "  
"I ... honestly there is nothing I can say right now , this is something that I probably haven't been paying attention to as I should have in my life , but it is a great learning experience ."  
Raquel looked surprised and satisfied with the answer and then leaned forward with a mischievous smile.  
“My turn to interview Senhor Marquina ” She took the tape recorder and tturned off with a quick movement “ How old are you really?”  
The brunette cleared his throat trying to contain his nervousness for not knowing what was coming next. " Thirty- five "  
" Hummm , and what do you do for a living?"  
“I am a student of Economics and Finance at UAM, I am in the last year.”  
“So you are handsome and smart, your girlfriend won the lot” Her words came out in a whisper and made Sergio shiver.  
"Maybe she would have won it if there was one." He lowered his head.  
"So what is Silene Oliveira yours?" asked with an expression that Sergio could not identify, confused he replied:  
"She’s my sister, but I do not understand the reason for these questions"  
"I'll be very direct, you are a very attractive man and I wanted you to give me your..." Her speech was interrupted by hurried knocking on the office door and then the blonde secretary appeared, her face showing concern as she she would approach her boss and whisper something to her.  
Raquel stood up promptly and waved at the curly woman who left the room. Sergio realized that his interview time was over, so he got up too and was guided in silence by the woman to the elevator. His eyes were locked again and when they shook hands in greeting, an electric current passed through his body and Sergio imagined what it would be like if he could push that woman against the wall and kiss her hard, make her his own in the middle of the corridor, feel her hand pull his hair and her nails scratch his back, be used by her as she pleases. Luckily or unlucky the elevator doors opened, forcing them to separate their hands and Sergio to leave.  
"Mr. Marquina " The woman nodded her head but his gaze seemed lost, the man allowed himself to think that she was trying the same feelings as him, but that would be impossible.  
"Mrs. Murillo, it was a pleasure."  
The doors closed, leaving them both lost in their thoughts and desires, realizing that only by a miracle of fate would they meet again.


End file.
